Seas of Turmoil
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: Had this on my computer since March while taking a break from CM, Anyway this is a story on another way Edea may have chosen the word SeeD for Garden. Warnings: Yaoi, Teaser: Pirates (almost)^^
1. Chapter 1

**Seas of Turmoil **   
By   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart 

_Captain's log,_

_ My own command…I'm still shock by the thought of it. I don't want it, I'm no leader but they need me. Ever since papa died, his crew…no, my crew, they're my crew now. Ever since papa died, they choose me to be their leader. The leader of the Ocean SeeDs also known as the Sea Turmoils. I don't know who gave us that name and everyone thinks were the **evil** pirates but we're only mercenaries. **We're **paid to destroy lands, not our intention mind you but…_

_ It may be the age of machines but Papa preferred the old ways of boating and sailing though he did have some machines, weaponry and survival alike. I mainly grew up on the sea; the vastness of it was simply calling me to get off land as soon as possible. The smells of the sea welcomed me and embraced me with open arms. It was more than my love; it was my passion and rival._

_ I remember that I was always near the ocean seas. Papa allowed me to go on all of his voyages while Mama and Sis would stay in our Winhillian mansion outside the town itself about three miles away near the mountains. Mama sworn that I was born on a ship and that must have been where my Sea yearn must have began._

_ One of my earliest memories was during the massive storm named after Leviathan, Levian's Turmoil. I remember that story too well; it was almost it was like yesterday that it happened…_

A little boy about the age of four ran up to the captain's deck where his father was at. He laughed as the sailors on broad tried desperately to draw in the sails of the massive Pirate ship. He heard his father's voice calling out to his crew, "Ahoy mattes, retrieve all sails, it's a big one."

The small brunette boy opened the door and closed it against the hellion winds of the storm; the first mate ran over to the child and helped him out. After the task was done, quicksilver eyes kindly thanked the sailor before running into the arms of the awaiting female, his mother. A giggle of laughter made the captain turn around from his task of keeping the ship steady. "Leon, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with your sister below decks," said the forty year old captain sternly but he was smiling.

"I know, papa but I wanna come here and see you," protested Leon happily. The captain's smile broadened and motioned the boy to come to his side. 

"Is that so, young man, okay remember how to steer," smiled the captain as he allowed Leon to take the wheel while he himself guided the boy, "Keep her steady son."

_Keep her steady son. Those words remained with me for all time. Not just the meaning of those words but the implied meaning too. Papa was allowing me then to become the captain of his beloved ship in the future. He gave me the command of it. I loved my papa with all my heart and I miss him but I know he will always be with me. I'm seventeen now and a well known swordsman and sailor. I will live on my family's legacy of the Seas…_

Two men on the edge of the cliff glared down at one another with open eyes of hatred and something more. One was a seventeen year old brunette with quicksilver eyes, cold as the mountains of Trabia and just as beautiful and deadly. The other had golden sun kissed skin and hair with green blue eyes of the shallow seas but just as fierce as a Toroma. At the side was an auburn man with violet eyes as beautiful as the sunset, he was worried about his lover and partner, the blonde.

The brunette glared at the blonde Deling officer as he brandished his sword, Lionheart, a mighty gunblade whereas the blonde did the same with his own gunblade, the black blade called Hyperion. After another moment or two, the blonde attacked with his blade high above his head. Bringing it down in a large arc that the smaller man managed to be still be able to block. The blond smiled, he knew that the brunette was the first to block his mighty blow.

The auburn man watched the dazzling battle in front of him, all worry gone from his face as he watched the once in a lifetime battle between the dreaded Sea Turmoil Pirate and the Deling Sea Captain. Though he himself was a Lieutenant of the Deling Sea command, he only knew how to wield a gun and a saber not the beautiful gunblade itself. 

The brunette parried another blow to his torso, his long black coat swirling behind him as the medallions in the front glistened. His black leather pants glimmered as the brunette dodged. The necklace he wore shimmered with the light of moon. He turned and took the offensive, a jab at the knees of his opponent.

Now it was the blonde's turn to parry and block. His own long grey coat swirling as his black pants narrowly avoided contact with the blue blade. His stripes and medallions glimmered as he jumped backwards to the edge of the cliff. He had his plan in his mind. As the brunette charged at him, the blonde raised his right hand and sent a fire ball at the pirate causing the smaller man to fall down and before he could recover, the blonde slashed down in a large arc, marring the face of pale man, a scar between his eyes going from right eyebrow to the bottom of left eye.

With a stamina that the blonde didn't know his opponent have, the brunette retaliated with a strike of his own, marring the face of the blonde, a scar mirrored to his own. Bleeding with the blood between his eyes, he became blind and his grip loosened. He could hear his first mate come after him as the auburn lieutenant rushed to the blonde. The female sailor half carried and supported her captain back to the ship. Along the way, the captain fainted. Two words escaped his lips, "Revenge…Steffen…"

AN: Oh, my...a pirate fiction...never thought I would do one of those but oh well. This is no AU it is the past about two generations before Squall and the gang. Don't tell me that Squall is OOC, this is my opinion about a family member of Squall's, don't worry though, Squall will appear _somewhere. _In the story, just not now. This is a YAOI and a little yuri mixed in for you all. AS for Crimson Mask, I'm taking a small break from it to write this one. It's fresh in my mind and I got the plot and everything down. For those who read my work, there is a THREESOME. Yes I am obsessed with them.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine....repeat....repeat...etc.

  
Quote:   
The Seas are my lovers and my enemies, oh how I love thee   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart 


	2. Chapter 2

**Seas of Turmoil **   
By   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart 

_Captain's log,_

_ It has been about five years now that I have last seen my rival, Steffen Almasy. Now I have a name to give to the man who had scarred me for life. He is the captain of the Sea Guard in Deling. His partner is Ian Kinneas, a lieutenant in the Guard. Surprisingly enough both seem to be about my age. I am now twenty five and eluding the Sea Guard is much fun now that I have no more doubters in my crew._

_ My first mate, Kina Trepe is very much one year older than me but is my best friend. She fills the silences that I give my crew with my intentions. She is very well one of the best sailors and pirates I have ever know. She is very skillful with the pistol and whip. Her blonde hair is sun kissed and her cerulean blue eyes are as much as the sea itself. She is truly one of my most trustworthy companions._

_ My second is called Marina, I do not know of her last name but her name still speaks of the sea. Though both my first and second are female, there are no sexists among us, just merely friends. With her eye patch and silver hair, she strikes much with her pinwheel charka, an instrument that is used for throwing. She may speak in one word sentences and yells them but when she speaks normally she is good for a rousing conversation._

_ My healer on broad is my sister, Elizabeth, or Ellie for short. She with her brown chestnut hair, a shade lighter than my own deep brown black, and green eyes, she can heal any affliction with ease. She is wise beyond her years and has a special talent to send people to see the past._

_ This is my crew and we are called the Ocean SeeDs by our allies and Sea Turmoils by our enemies. Tomorrow I will see the one my mother had betrothed to me, my future wife. Though I do not love her as I should, she will give me an heir to my family's legacy on the sea. Her name is Caroline Elson. _

Leon watched as Kina ordered everyone to get ready to dock at their ally town of Dollet. Ever since they saved the small town, they were welcomed with open arms and if the Guard went to look for them, the town made sure they were never found. Leon caught himself staring at his first mate's outfit again. He knew that most of his crew, particularly the males, thought Kina was attractive but it was never there for him or any woman for the matter.

Kina wore her usual peach jacket like tunic, brown leggings and knee high black boots with the style of the era cuff folds at the top. Her mighty Save the Queen at her side, along with her Heaven pistol. Her hair was in her usual bun and wisps of strands danced in the wind. Beside her was Marina in her own blue jacket, black leggings and the same boots as Kina. 

At the wheel, Leon smiled as he steadily guided the ship to the harbor. The crew watched as the citizens cheered as they saw their heroes returning to them. Leon allowed one of his mates to take the wheel as he strolled down into the front deck, Lionheart clanging at his side. 

Ellie waved at the townspeople as they approached the harbor. Sailors back and forth stopped to salute the captain before waving at the people cheering them on. Leon walked to Kina's side, "Quite a crowd today, huh?"

"Quite but it's all the same. I just wish that others would be more like that, Leon," sighed Kina, "It would be much easier, you know. We can't stay at sea much and our supplies are slowing diminishing. We need to stay on land sometimes but…"

"I know Kina but after we go to Centra, we will head back home, back to Winhill. I miss the mountains and the valleys of it. The sea may be our home but Winhill is our mother land, we cannot abandon her as would cannot abandon our home of the sea," stated Leon. Kina nodded to him agreeing with him.

~*~*~*~*~

"Captain Leon, yes come in," said the mayor of Dollet as he stepped aside to let the trio come in, "she is waiting in the salon, Captain and it is so good to see you and your crew. This must be first and second mates Kina Trepe and Marina, how good to see you all." 

"It is good to see you to, David but you know why we are here and we must not dally for we have a quest to do in the Centra region," replied Leon as David led them to the salon of his house.

Inside was a piano and Leon's fingers twitched. He loved the piano with a passion beyond belief, as much as he loved the guitar and flute. His head instantaneously turned to the white piano in the room, not noticing the female inside until Kina cleared her throat. Leon let out a sigh and turned to the woman before him.

She was remarkable in the eyes of man, but Leon felt nothing but duty for this female. She had brown hair and blue eyes; she matched him well with her 5'5 frame compared to his 5'8. Instantaneously he knew she was a fighter and survivor. Her eyes had a certain stubbornness and pride that almost matched his own. "Milady, you must be Caroline Elson, are you not," said Leon as he bowed low.

"Indeed, I am," her voice was soft but stern, already Leon was starting to like her, she reminded him of his mother who died 6 years ago. "I know what you are, _Captain_, and I will not submit to you and your crew if you dare abuse me," her eyes shown a defiance that made Leon proud.

"Milady, I will not abuse you nor will my crew, I merely ask to have a child and you are free to do your will. I do not care if it is a boy or girl, both will be dear to me and if you want you may stay with him or her for as long as you like but they must be born on a ship like me and breed on one. It is my family's way." Leon smiled and then the ice seemed to melt between them.

"Well, then so be it, if it is only a child heir then that is fine for I am in love with someone else and he must stay with me for the time I spend on your ship. You truly are a worthy and loyal man of your word. I was merely testing you, Captain. I know of others like you but are cruel behind closed doors," replied Caroline as she curtsied.

"Thank you, Miss Elson, we do not know where we will be if not for you corporation," thanked Kina, "you have saved us a great deal but when do you wish to depart, by the end of the week, we will set sail to Centra for a month and then set back to our Winhillian home."

"I will go with you, my father was a sailor and I miss the ocean seas of the deep, my lover, Kenneth will come. He is an excellent sailor."

"So be it, we leave at the end of the week." 

AN: Leon for all of those who don't get it yet is Squall's grandfather aka Raine's mother. Caroline is just a made up character as is Kenneth. For those who still don't get it, some characters are the relative of:   
Kina - Quistis   
Marina - Fuujin   
Steven - Seifer   
Ian - Irvine   
Ellie - Ellone 

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine....repeat....repeat...etc.

Quote:   
My friend, my lover, my rival, my enemy, my soul   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart 


	3. Chapter 3

**Seas of Turmoil **   
By   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart 

_Captain's log,_

_I do not know why I cannot get hard with Caroline but at least I can do the job right. She is truly a survivor of her own. With a crossbow and rifle, she is one of the best marksmen I have ever seen. It has been about two weeks now since I met her and her lover Kenneth, he is an excellent sailor. He with his red hair and grey eyes, he is one of the best that I have seen._

_We are now approaching Centra and I see the lighthouse where we are supposed to meet with our clients. A storm and patrol from the Guard delayed us but we are here nonetheless. I remember the vast greenness of the continent before me but it is all gone with the Lunar Cry from the invader from the east, a Sorceress named Adel._

_She is ageless and I know that she has her sights set on Galbadia but I cannot help but feel helpless. I heard a rumor from the underground that the Guard is under her command now and Captain Almasy is now her knight, such a sad fate for such a valiant man. Yes, valiant. He had never left my thoughts nor has his Lieutenant, who once pierced my shoulder with a pulse shot bullet, leaving a scar that hurts occasionally._

_It seems that the people who hurt me never leave my thoughts, is this some obsession? Or is it all revenge? I do not know and I wish I did but no matter, the call of the seas is too much for me to shun out now and now I must leave my quarters and rejoin my crew…_

Leon pulled away from his journal and walked outside his quarters, immediately the smell of the sea impaled at his nostrils. He inhaled deeply but the peace he had soon became broken as sounds of the Guard. He ran to the port side and leaned over, he could see the flags of the Guard ships racing toward them with rocket engines. "Battle Stations, men," he yelled, "Kina, Marina get the engines going, we have to lose them. Avoid confrontation at all costs!"

"AYE, AYE, SIR," said the crew in unison; they knew that they were not ready for a battle and Centra was only 10 leagues away.

Leon watched as the brown black naval ships of the Sea Guard rapidly caught up with them. He vaguely heard Marina call out to the others to fire. Leon turned to see Kina pull down the sail with Ellie, Caroline was at the starboard side keeping the making sure that none of the sailors fell over. "Keep her steady, boys, we almost there," yelled Leon.

A voice, deep and strong, sounded through the air, "Stop now, you are under arrest!" It was Steffen's voice. Leon turned toward the ship approaching them before glancing back at land.

"Ellie, do IT," he commanded to his sister, "Everyone get toward the middle!"  
  
Suddenly the ship disappeared as Ellie used her power of illusion to conceal it. The engines were cut off and the ship gradually crawled toward land. Leon breathed deeply and forced his body to relax and stay calm.

From where he stood, Steffen gaped. No ship had that power. 'So I have underestimated you, Leon,' he thought with a smirk. He turned and yelled to his crew, "Go to the back of the continent near the chocobo forest, from there we ride!"

At the side, Ian smiled at the blonde, "Don't over do yourself. Adel only wants the healer. We can't have a massacre, you hear?" Hands at his hips, the Lieutenant walked to the captain and leaned down. "We'll get him and his sister, don't you worry."

"Captain," stated a small brunette girl in a yellow jacket, brown leggings and boots, "Ensign Sara Tilmitt, reporting, sir." Sara saluted with a cheerful grin as her emerald eyes glimmered with laughter.

Beside her, a blonde man with a red jacket and jeans saluted, "Corporal Zack Dincht, reporting as ordered."

Another girl in a blue and black ensemble appeared as her ebony hair shimmered, "Ensign Rachel Heartilly, reporting."

A large dark skin man charged through the double doors, his blue jacket's medallions flickered as he saluted, "Sorry I'm late, sir, Sergeant Richard Williams reporting as ordered."

"Good, you're all here," said Steffen looking evenly at the group, "Once we get on shore, we will go on Chocobo back to find our lost kittens. Remember to stock on supplies, we do not know how long we will find them. Our mission is to retrieve the Sea Turmoil Healer Elizabeth and eliminate Captain Leon and his crew. Any questions," stated Steffen pacing.

"No, sir!"

AN: Here are some more character relatives.  
Rachel - Rinoa   
Sara - Selphie   
Zack - Zell   
Richard - Raijin 

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine....repeat....repeat...etc.

Quote:   
There is always a beginning  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart 


	4. Chapter 4

**Seas of Turmoil **   
By   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart 

_Captain's log,_

_It has been about two days since our incident with the Guard. I have long remembered a small gap in the mountain cliffs of Centra from my time as boy during one of my Papa's escapades. It is now where we have hid our massive ship. Most of my men stayed behind whilst I have taken with me Kina, Marina, and Ellie. I know that I shouldn't have brought Ellie with me but I have to for our mission…_

_One of my men cracked the Guard's code, Ifrit, and relayed the message to us. The Guard has orders to capture Ellie and eliminate me and my crew. To say that I wasn't scared was false; after all I do have my times of fear. This happened to be one of them. At first I was hesitate to even let Ellie, who has been with me at all my missions, to come but with the needs for the mission… I had to let her come. _

_I only know the small details of our mission here in Centra but it's an urgent stress call involving Adel. I may not have seen or spoken with our clients except for via email but I know when something's bad and this is real bad. I can only hope that we all can survive. Call it superstition but I know I seen a red dawn this morning and I'm afraid of what omen it brings._

Leon looked into his telescope form on top of his black Chocobo, Thunder. He sighed and turned to his group before motioning them toward the forest before them. "We head through that forest and from there, we will stay. We have some stalkers from the east heading toward the coast. It will seem more reasonable if we head to the forested inland and go to the lighthouse at midnight."

"Why the forest and not the mountain area, Leon," asked Ellie. It seemed wiser to have higher ground, rather than stay in the level ground. At least they will have the advantage, right?

"There is no cover in the mountains whereas the forest will give us lots of cover until nightfall, Ellie. We can't have you being captured, now can we," smiled Leon as he watched his sister fidget in her green chocobo, Levity. Kina rode up beside him, on her blue chocobo who she named Oceanic and looked him in the eye, an evil glint in her own.

"Wanna race," she asked mischievously. As sudden as the wind, she and Marina with her own blue chocobo, Spruce, burst forward and with a speed unlike any other they began to disappear over the horizon. Laughing, Leon and Ellie followed, quickly catching up with the racers before them. Unknown to them, an evil force watched them from a distance. Her red eyes narrowed in menace.

They did not feel those eyes glaring at them, all they felt was the wind blowing in their faces and the scent of the sea that embraced them wholly and openly. After all, they were Ocean SeeDs and Sea Turmoils, the sea was apart of them. It was in their veins and in their blood. They grew on the sea, the lived and breathed of it. 

They were the children of the sea in every sense. They knew it but they also knew that they were not only that. In some cases, they were the children of others. Leon's family was always that of Shiva, Bahamut and Diablos whereas Marina was of Pandemonium and Kina was Siren's blood. However Leon's family had another parent, a parent so powerful that they never speak of it for fear he will roam free and all will be lost. Yet for now they were only carefree children of their chosen destines.

~*~*~*~*~

Steffen and Ian scurried along the barren landscape on top of their gold chocobos, a gift from the command center for taking this mission. Ian halted and motioned the blonde to do the same, his tan suede coat with his medallions of his office swirled behind him as his chocobo, Flash, halted. Steffen, on top of his own chocobo, Flamer, looked at the auburn man intently. The Lieutenant quickly studied the land before him without a telescope as he was one of the best, if not the true best, sharpshooters of the Guard. "Northwest, Stef, they heeded northwest about three hours before us. They're on chocobo too. I guess they know of our pursuit."

"You sure?" Usually, Steffen wasn't the one to hesitate when it came to the Lieutenant's judgment but this was an important mission. All was on the line, if they couldn't get the Healer. It would mean life and death to their children of their dead wives, who had been killed by Adel herself. The children were from their betrotheds, though they loved their wives, they loved each other more and their children, both boys, unconditionally.

"I'm sure. I won't joke about something like this, Stef, you know that," to prove the point, the sharpshooter leaned over to the swordsman and kissed him on the lips. "Now let's ride, we can't let them get too ahead, now can we," Ian smiled as he urged his chocobo to run and Steffen did the same.

They group had all split up in groups of two. Sara and Zack, Rachel and Richard, and finally Steffen and Ian who decided to go west as Sara and Zack went north and Rachel and Richard east. Each carried a transmitter and radio as well as supplies. In five days, they would meet up at their ship.

Sure enough, the duo finally came across four trails of chocobo tracks, not yet faded by the wind. They hurried along those paths, hoping to finally catch up with their "prey." As they soon draw near the forest before them, night had fallen. Steffen took out his radio and spoke to it, "Head northwest, toward the forests on the northwestern shore. We will wait for you at the edge of it."

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine....repeat....repeat...etc.

Quote:   
Ride into the dusk but heed the dark of night  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart 


	5. Chapter 5

**Seas of Turmoil **   
By   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart 

_Captain's log,_

_I know that I written in here this morning but I have to write this down now. We reached the forest with an hour to spare before sunset, more then enough for us to set camp. Being discreet, we built a fire, a small fire that won't have the much smoke rising after reaching the treetops. I was pretty sure that our stalkers had managed to follow us into the forest but I don't know how far in they are._

_All I can think of is the mission and only the mission, not our pursuers. If we don't get to the lighthouse in time, I fear that…we would be too late… I can't think of the consequences of that now. It would only serve to bring me dark thoughts. Even now at this late hour, I cannot rest before we head out again at midnight. All I can think of is the mission. We have to get there quickly and Ellie must be with us._

_This isn't some ordinary mission; it's a life and death situation. We have to save lives from the grasps of death. I may not have been able to save others who died in my arms before but I wish to save the ones who still have their lives before them. Writing is the only thing that soothes me and I write._

_I feel helpless right now. I wished for one second that I was not an Ocean SeeD or Sea Turmoil but just plain Leon, sailor from the coasts of isolated Winhill. Yet that is a time that I can no longer think of. I am not Leon; I am Captain Leon of the Ocean SeeDs. I am a SeeD._

Leon placed the black leather bound book onto the ground before pushing himself back off the ground with ease. It was time for them to move on, yet his nerves were still not calmed as were his dark thoughts still ran through his head. He sighed as he leaned down at his companions, he smiled. Even during these dark times, they can still rest peacefully but for how long? "Time to get up, we have a mission to perform and stalkers to lose…"

Ellie turned over and stared at her brother in the eyes, she nodded and pulled aside to help rouse Kina. Once everyone was awake, they mounted their chocobos and galloped along the coast in much haste unaware that their stalkers were only at the edge of the forest closest to the midland. Yet the sounds of their chocobos roused the patient stalkers from their task of waiting.

Steffen heard them, the chocobos that Ian had said they had. It was crisp among the midnight air and only half of their group was with them, Rachel and Richard. Sara and Zack had some trouble in the rocky mountain cliffs and were momentarily about five leagues away. Yet the choice stood before them, to go after the fugitives or stay and risk losing their "prey." 

He turned his head to his comrades and stated, "Ian, you and Richard stay here and wait for the others. Rachel, you're with me." They nodded and Steffen reined his chocobo and dashed toward the dying sounds of chocobos.

He raced after them with thunderous noise and Rachel behind them. He brandished Hyperion and sped faster toward his "prey." He knew that Rachel could keep up with him, no sweat. He didn't worry about being slowed down and Rachel knew that he couldn't burden himself with her. She knew his reasons of taking this mission. With brave hearts, they dashed after the acclaimed Sea Turmoils.

Leon hoped that he didn't imagine that. That it was all his imagination. That the beats of Chocobos were only sounds in the wind but he knew that was not so. He halted his chocobo and yelled to the to the others, "Go, I'll slow them down!" He turned around and sent a prayer to the wind.

He sped in the opposite direction of the others, hoping to be able to stop the pursuit before his crew reached the lighthouse. He took out Lionheart and raised it a high. With a heavy heart, he dashed into the forest before him and searched for his stalkers. 

Then he saw them on top gold chocobos, two of them. Quickly he raised an ice wall in their path, several of them. The ploy was supposed to stop them long enough for Leon to set another trap and it worked. He moved Thunder about two leagues behind the ice wall to make another trap, this time a pit hole, several of them deep in the ground. He used a mist to cover them before he stormed back to the others, careful to make the fog extra thick with his guardian's blessing.

Steffen halted just in time to avoid crushing in the wall. He groaned in exasperation, this no good. Surely they would lose their hunt. As Rachel reached his side, Steffen was already casting a Firaga spell to make a hole in the wall but as one wall melted, another stood in its place. He soon melted that and impatience grew within him. He had a feeling that there were more traps by the elusive Captain.

With a knowing look, he turned to Rachel and both casted Aero. They floated above the ground and Rachel placed a scan of them both to see through the fog. Soon enough they found the trio of chocobo riders waiting for them as one female walked into the white lighthouse behind them. The captain raised Lionheart and the moonlight reflected on the blue blade. Steffen smirked, "So we meet again, Leon!"

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine....repeat....repeat...etc.

Quote:   
Deception is mere manipulation, yet does one know when he is deceived and when he is manipulated  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart 


	6. Chapter 6

**Seas of Turmoil **   
By   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart 

_Captain's Log,_

_Adel was the reason for all of my suffering, I see that now. That was how father died, by her bloody hands. He knew what she was the moment he saw her. He knew what she will do, when given the opportunity. That was why she killed her. When I was younger, no one would tell me how Papa died, no matter how much I asked. It was the same answer, when you're older, you will know._

_Once I found out that Adel killed my father, I swore to have my revenge. I swore to kill her for the honor of my family and its legacy. After all, it was because of her our reputation went downhill. Cities and towns that we saved turned the other cheeks when we were in town, only Dollet was brave enough to give us the hero's welcoming we deserved. _

_That is why I travel the seas as I do. I travel for the revenge that feeds in my veins; it is my blood in life. I cannot die before it is fulfilled. I refuse to die._

"It has surely been awhile, Almasy," said Leon as he glared back at the blonde, play the brunette no attention, "It surely has. Tell me what brings you to this corner of the world. Another ransom hunt?"

"More than that, Captain, more than that. Everything is on the line now, Leon, surely you know that," hissed Steffen, looking into the cold quicksilver eyes that narrowed his way.

Leon then turned around as a female about his age beckoned him to go inside, "Captain, it's an emergency. Ellie is having trouble, we need your help." Leon's eyes widen and he got off his chocobo and bowed slightly to Steffen before disappearing into the lighthouse. His footsteps were soft and fleeting. 

Steffen made move to go after him but Marina and Kina blocked his way. Yet Rachel managed to sneak past them and head inside. Her projectile, Angel's wing was drawn but when she stepped in, she gasped.

Outside, the others met up with Steffen and quickly pushed Kina and Marina aside with a quick Tornado. Kina collapsed to the side as Marina shakily stood up and tossed her charka at Sara before collapsing onto the ground again. Sara stepped up to her and kicked her ribs as the charka grazed her cheek. 

Steffen and Ian hurried up to where Rachel was, who stood in shock. They barely gazed at her before looking into the room before her. Ellie was inside near a bed with a child on it; her hands were glowing white with power. Yet it was not Ellie that surprised Rachel but the child. The child had green spots on him with pus flowing freely, he moaned in pain. However Ellie's power soon made the spots vanish and pain disappear. The room had children with the same disease.

Next to Ellie was Leon, his hands were also glowing white with power. He was beside a girl, his head bowed as he whispered chants to heal the child. Ian stepped inside the room with a bowed head, "It can't be. I know this. I remember this," he raised his head high and tears streamed down his eyes.

"What is it," said Steffen, stepping closer to the gunslinger. Yet, he feared what the auburn man might say. That this illness was same that took his brother, that this was the…

"Hitokiri, man-slayer illness. I remember this all to well, it killed my mother," whispered Ian with a scared tone. Sara gasped and looked at him in shock. Zack punched his right fist into his left hand in frustration. 

"How…?" Richard whispered with a small voice. He remembered his siblings dying of this disease as well as his parents, leaving him as the only survivor of his family.

"I don't know but…" Ian felt angry, had they knew that the Sea Turmoils' mission was to cure the sickly children, they wouldn't have interfered. Yet they had and possibly if any of these children were to die, then they would be at fault.

Leon looked up from the child he had just cured and stared at them, "You have a healer among you, Rachel Heartilly, I believe her name is. She can help us with her power. I will answer your questions later but please get Kina, the blonde and bring her up here. She has extraordinary healing powers. If you have another healer among you then let them help us." His once cold tone turned into a small pleading voice. Steffen nodded and pulled Rachel inside as Zack went to get Kina.

Leon returned to the ground in front of another child, his hands were posed above the heart as he murmured the spell. Every fiber of his being was taunt and tense as a bow string, all focused on healing the child before him. Only one thought ran through his mind, 'Hyne, please do not let them die. I cannot carry that burden as well…please…don't let them die…'

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine....repeat....repeat...etc.

Quote:   
Does one trust what they knew or what they see?  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart 


	7. Chapter 7

**Seas of Turmoil **   
By   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart 

_Captain's log,_

_It is about an hour before sunrise and five since we, my crew and our 'stalkers' have finally healed all the child infected with the Hitokiri. I do not remember a time that I have been so frightened in my entire 22 years of being alive. I had feared so much for the children who lay ill before me. Had it not been for the Guard, we may have never succeeded. Yet I cannot help but feel some dread about my upcoming conversation with the Guard._

_I fear that they still wish to take my sister away. I fear more for anyone else's, especially hers, than my own life. I rather die than see her taken but I know that I must live so I can have my revenge. Adel must not live, this I vow. I cannot, **will not**, let her live. She has brought this onto herself, not I. I know that she means no good and I will stop her from doing any harm. After all, I am an Ocean SeeD._

Leon raised his head from this writing and gazed out his window that faced the east, already the darken sky began to lighten. He gazed long fully at the upcoming sunrise remembering the times his father had told him that they only thing better than a sunrise was the moonrise and the only thing better than the sunset was the moonset. All four were beautiful in Leon's eyes but he preferred the moon better than the sun but it was days as peaceful like this that he appreciated the sun in all her glory.

Leon's right hand silently placed his pen down and gently put the small candle snub out. Leon's quicksilver eyes turned a melancholy blue as he remembered why he disliked the sun so much; it remembered him of his mother who had died from the Hitokiri. He was at her bedside watching her helplessly as a teen as she slowing faded away. He couldn't do anything for her but at least he could help these children and he had.

He had risked so much to get here, to this lighthouse, so much and yet he did not regret it one bit. If he could help others then any sacrifice is worth it as is any risk. Leon knew that this mission was worth it the moment he spoke with the mistress of the Lighthouse and orphanage, Edea Kramer. Though he knew that he should have at least feel hostile toward her because of her status as a Sorceress but he knew a good person through any guise. 

He had met with her and her husband and knight, Cid, more or less last night but he already knew that they were good and not as devious as Adel. He knew that he could trust them. He leaned on his left hand and watched the sun rise from above the mountains in the distance. When was the last time did he appreciate the land as much as he did the sea? He could not remember. Sighing he stood and walked back into the hallway and out of the lighthouse.

He creped silently through the adjourning house, once outside he headed toward Thunder and hopped on. Hopefully he would have a time of peace before confrontation with the Guard. He snapped the reins and Thunder galloped through the forest and unto the desert behind them. 

He rode until he came upon a river and a secluded forest near shores of Centra. He allowed Thunder to roam, knowing that it will come when called. Silently he kneeled and took a sip from the fresh river water. After drinking his full, Leon gazed into the waters before him, then he heard it, a sound behind him. To be more exact, it was the breaking a branch beneath a foot. His right hand hovered slightly over the hilt of his gunblade, ready for anything.

Then as soon as the sound came closer, Leon pulled out his Lionheart from its sheath and positioned itself toward the neck of the intruder. However as soon as he did, he heard a gun click at the side of his, yet he did not lower his weapon. As soon as his eyes focused and recognized the man before him, he lowered Lionheart for about a centimeter. "What do you want?"

"Why did you run out on us earlier? I thought we were going to have that interrogation at sunrise," asked Steffen, smirking as Ian was still aiming his gun at Leon.

"We have never made such a time," hissed Leon.

"What happened to that pleading tone from last night, we helped you and this is how you repay us," asked Ian.

"Precisely, if you still intend to kill me and take Ellie away." Leon's eyes flashed harsh silver.

"Too true but we are not after that anymore, never that," whispered Steffen as he leaned down and took Leon's face into his hand.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine....repeat....repeat...etc.

Quote:   
I love the sun, yet for me the moon is bliss to those in the night  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart 


End file.
